Pequeño Resfiado
by Angel-Geminis
Summary: Esta historia es yaoi y contiene incesto asi que a los que no les guste por favor no entren, y a los de mente abierta pues bienvenidos sean... Como un pequeño resfriado da tantas oportunidades? XD
1. Chapter 2

Muy bien aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 para que lo disfruten!!!

El suave aroma a sopa de pollo inundaba cada estancia de Géminis.

En la cocina Saga se esmeraba en aquella sustancia que cada vez adquiría mejor aspecto, la olla estaba sobre el fuego, mientras hervía, sobre el mesón saga picaba alguno que otro vegetal.

-seré idiota, solo a mi se me ocurre hacer semejante estupidez- saga de géminis se regañaba a si mismo- aunque a decir verdad, fue muy divertido jeje- una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios- la cara que puso fue todo un premio, creo que si mis sospechas son buenas, esto va por muy buen camino jeje-

Levanto los vegetales y los coloco en la olla, sacudió un poco sus manos, revolvió la mescla, y se fue hacia el fregadero a lavar lo que había ensuciado.

-muy bien saga, por ahora, solo tienes que planear bien las jugadas- tomo una esponja y empezó a lavar los platos- tienes que ir con precaución para no asustarlo, aunque… no tengo ni idea de que hacer ahora para que no sospeche de mis planes- un suspiro- bien por los momentos será mejor llevar las cosas con calma-

Tomo una toalla y se seco las manos, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el fuego y le dio unas cuantas vueltas a la sopa, tomo una bandeja, un plato, y una cucharilla. Sirvió un poco de sopa en el plato con cuidado, lo coloco en la bandeja y la tomo en sus manos, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, su compañero, su amigo, y sin darse cuenta de cuando, su único amor.

Toco a la puerta y entro en la habitación, kanon seguía en la cama, sus ojos cerrados bajo sus parpados y su respiración era lenta y pausada, un pequeño rubor se notaba en sus mejillas.

Saga entro y coloco la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama, y se sentó en esta, inconscientemente su mano empezó a acariciar los mechones que caían descuidadamente en el rostro de su hermano, acaricio sus mejillas, y suavemente acaricio sus labios, su textura suave y provocativa, los noto un poco resecos, quizás a causa de la fiebre (yo se los curo XD), bajo un poco mas, hasta su cuello, lo acaricio con la punta de sus dedos, se imagino a si mismo, acariciando ese mismo cuello, pero con sus labios, con su lengua, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, cada espacio, cada musculo, cada cabello, cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sacudió su cabeza. "por dios saga contrólate" se regaño a si mismo, poso su mano nuevamente en la mejilla de su hermano, y se acerco a su oído, aspirando así su dulce aroma, se quedo un instante asi.

-kanon?- susurro en su oído

-umm- se movio solo un poco

-kanon!! Despierta!!-

-cinco minutitos mas mami- y se amurrungo un poco mas (jajaja se parece a mi XD)

-vamos kanon se te va a enfriar la sopa, levántate ya-

-sopa?- abrió uno de sus hermosos ojos y observo a su hermano, olfateo un poco y al darse cuenta del suave aroma a sopa de pollo se levanto de y se sentó en la cama, embozo una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes y levanto sus manos para pedir lo que le correspondía- sopa!!

-¬.¬ eres un caso serio hermano u.u- saga suspiro tomo la bandeja y la coloco en el regazo de kanon, y observo como este devoraba la sopa con gusto.

Observaba cada movimiento, como la cucharilla entraba en su boca, y como una pequeña y traviesa gota se escaba de donde debía estar, resbalaba por sus labios, y fue bajando por su cuello, hasta perderse en el pecho de kanon. Mientras se imaginaba siendo el esa gota, una pequeña y no normal calentura en su cuerpo lo saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo sacar su mirada del cuerpo de su hermano y posarla en algún otro punto del cuarto.

-listo ya termine- le dijo mostrándole el plato con esa misma sonrisa de niño

-ah??- saga observo el plato- ah que bien, que tal estuvo?- tomo el plato y se dio vuelta para colocarlo en la bandeja nuevamente.

-deliciosa- mientras se recostaba en la cama nuevamente y masajeaba su barriga (XD)- siempre eh dicho que tienes un don para la cocina saga- y le sonrió

-gracias- devolviéndole la sonrisa- muy bien ya es hora de tu medicamento- viendo el reloj en su mano

-medicaque??? Pero si no es necesario jeje, mira ya me siento mejor- tratando de evadir aquella repugnante cosa llamada medicamento (XD jaja siempre eh dicho que es lo mas asqueroso que hay XD)

-¬.¬ no empieces kanon- saga tomo aquella botella llena de aquel liquido asqueroso (se nota que lo odio XD) y lleno la tapa hasta el tope- no seas niño y tómatela

-no quiero- tomo la sabana y se tapo la cabeza con ella

-vamos kanon, no seas infantil- saga trataba de quitarle con una mano la sabana a su hermano, mientras con la otra sostenía y trataba de no derramar el medicamento

-que no quiero!!-

-KANON!!-

-NO ME LO VOY A TOMAR, ES ASQUEROSO-

-déjate de niñerías por favor-

-que no me lo voy a tomar y punto- dicho y echo kanon se quito la sabana se cruzo de brazos y apretó sus labios.

- a no?- saga lo miro y alzo una ceja, embozando una perversa sonrisa.

-que planeas?? ¬.¬… saga??- kanon observo como su hermano colocaba el medicamento en su boca- que estas?? –nervioso vio como este se acercaba peligrosamente a el- sa…ga? Que diablos estas… - pero sus replicas quedaron en el aire por unos labios que se posaron sin permiso sobre los suyos…., los labios de su hermano... saga…

O.O YO QUIERO QUE SAGA ME DE MI MEDICINA XD jajaja que tal estuvo?? Les gusto?? Espero que si XD, me esforcé mucho en escribirlo XD NO ME MATEN jajaja espero les guste y bueno hay rewiers? No?? T.T que mal XD


	2. Chapter 3

HOLA!! Empiezo a correr verdad?? xD creo quemas de una me tiene ganas jajaja ok lo admito, mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que entre el final de semestre y la fuga de mi musa anduve muy corta de imaginación y tiempo, aquí les dejo este obsequio y espero les guste… cabe destacar, que este es un fic yaoi, asi que a los homo fobicos, fuera..

Capitulo 3- deseos

- tarado, tarado, tarado- saga se encontraba golpeando su cabeza salvajemente contra la pared del baño (juajajaja xD)- seré idiota!!.

Flash Back

sus replicas quedaron en el aire por unos labios que se posaron sin permiso sobre los suyos…., los labios de su hermano... saga…

Sorprendido por la repentina reacción de su hermano, kanon no hizo mas que disfrutar el momento, cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca, sintió como el liquido paso a su boca, pero eso no le importo, ya que fue remplazado por el dulce sabor de la lengua de saga, quien empezó a jugar con sus labios, a morderlos, succionarlos, besarlos, grabando en su memoria cada sabor, y cada pequeño suspiro que soltaba SU kanon, así es SU kanon por que sin saber como, sin saber cuando kanon se convirtió en el único dueño de su corazón.

Las manos de saga decidieron explorar un poco mas, tomaron las mejillas de su hermano, las acaricio con yema de sus dedos, bajo poco a poco hasta su cuello recorriendo cada centímetro de este, mandando choques eléctricos al cuerpo de kanon que se estremecía con cada caricia.

El menor por su parte también quiso ser travieso, situó una mano en la mejilla de su hermano, y la otra en su pecho, empezó a jugar con los botones de la camisa, y a desabrocharlos uno por uno,... su mano jugo con los bien marcados músculos de saga, tocándolos, palpándolos, grabándolos en su memoria, al sentir esto saga también recibió un choque eléctrico, que al parecer despertó en el su lado racional, se separo lentamente de kanon, y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, tratando de suavizar sus respiraciones y el latido acelerado de sus corazones.

-kanon…. Yo… - saga respiraba entrecortadamente, su hermano estaba totalmente sonrojado y el estaba seguro que también lo estaba, quería disculparse, quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, así que hizo lo primero que pudo

Huyo….

Se levanto de la cama y simplemente salio del cuarto dejando a un muy, muy confundido kanon.

Fin del flash back

-idiota!!!- se golpeo una ultima ves, se apoyo en el espejo… miro su reflejo…. Aun estaba candente, su corazón no lograba bajar el ritmo de los latidos, y cada ves que pensaba en eso lograba acelerarlos mas- diablos!! Que voy a hacer ahora- se lavo la cara con abundante agua, y tomo una toalla y se seco.

Salio del baño y se sentó en su cama (creo que no cabe mencionar que saga tiene baño en su cuarto o si?? xD) apoyo su cabeza en las manos, y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-malditos impulsos- murmuro- pero….- saga levanto la vista, se recostó completamente en la cama- por los dioses, que beso- con sus dedos acaricio sus labios- no no no no, en que diantre estoy pensando- se regaño así mismo y tomo una almohada y con ella se tapo la cara.

Mientras tanto kanon no estaba mucho mejor que digamos, aun estaba en la misma posición que lo dejo su hermano, observando fijamente a la puerta por donde este había salido hace un rato, se llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios y los toco suavemente, aun sintiendo la humedad en estos,… si paso… se repetía mentalmente,… si paso,… saga,… saga… me beso. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y se recostó en su cama, solo para sumirse en un dulce sueño con la felicidad que acababa de experimentar y una pequeña sonrisa perversa en su bello rostro.

Saga no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba totalmente inquieto en su cama, cerraba los ojos, kanon, miraba al techo, kanon, se levantaba, kanon.

-diablos ya!!- se alboroto el cabello con sus manos y quedo sentado en su cama- que me esta pasando, tengo que hacer algo, es mi hermano, por que no puedo simplemente comportarme- hablaba para si mismo,… pero no se dio cuenta que unos ojos lo observaban en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Saga volvió a recostarse en la cama, mirando al techo, suspiro, en eso escucho unos paso, y se levanto apoyándose con los codos (si me explique no??O.o) observando con en las sombras aparecía su pequeño tormento, quien lo miraba con ojos divertidos y un muy llamativo brillo en sus ojos.

- kanon??-

-saga!!- (xD) kanon se acerco hasta el borde la cama, y apoyo una rodilla en esta, observando fijamente cada centímetro de su hermano.

Saga sintió un escalofrió, y se dio cuenta que estaba sin camisa, solo con unos viejos monos que usaba para dormir.

El brillo se intensifico mas, y el se acerco un poco mas, se movió rápidamente quedando encima de su hermano, con una pierna en medio y la otra al lado.

-sabes algo, saga- susurrando en su oído- no me gusta para nada que me dejen como me dejaste-

El aliento chocaba contra su piel, kanon poso sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja y empezó a jugar con el, un suspiro, bajo hasta su cuello, y empezó a rozarlo con la punta de su lengua.

Un suspiro mas, saga cerro sus ojos y se recostó por completo en la cama, inclino su cabeza dejando al descubierto mas piel su hermano.

Kanon sonrió ante el regalo que le brindaban, continuo acariciando el cuello, una de sus manos, empezó a acaricias el pecho, bajando, subiendo, bajo un poco mas su mano, y acaricio el final del vientre provocando con esto un corrientazo en el cuerpo de saga, sonrió, traslado su mano por la cintura de este, hasta uno de sus pezones, y empezó a jugar con el, pellizcándolo, masajeándolo, suspiraba, esa cara de placer, esos suspiros, el sabia que saga lo disfrutaba y eso le hacia sonreír como lo hacia, lo excitaba, le volvía loco, bajo su lengua hasta el pezón dejando un marca por todo el camino, allí estuvo un rato, mordiendo, lamiendo, y después se fundieron en un apasionado beso cargado de deseo y lujuria.

En un rápido movimiento cambiaron de posición quedando saga encima de kanon, lo observo un instante, y sonrió.

-en ese caso, mis más sinceras disculpas, hermano… no lo vuelvo a hacer- besándole nuevamente.

Ahora era saga quien llevaba el juego su manos en un rápido moviendo se libraron del suéter y mono de kanon, quedando solo en bóxer (disculpen las molestias, este fic será suspendido momentáneamente, ya que la autora debe limpiar la baba y la sangre del teclado…. 5 min. después… gracias por su espera xD) con sus manos acaricio sus muslos, y juguetonamente la paso por la entrepierna mientras acariciaba por encima de la tela.

-eres… un…- kanon respiraba entrecortadamente.

-un que?- saga metió rápidamente su mano por el bóxer y tomo el miembro de su hermano en sus manos heladas.

Un gemido.

En suaves movimientos empezó a masajearlo, mientras kanon, apretaba las sabanas, lo introdujo en su boca, aquel sabor, el sabor del pecado, tan delicioso como lo imagino, los suaves gemidos de su hermano, lo volvían loco, continuo en su labor, cada vez con mas esmero, se concentro en la punta, luego en todo, cada centímetro de piel, saga no desperdiciaba nada. En un instante mas aquella sustancia que tanto anhelaba fue expulsada hacia sus labios, relamiéndose sonrió victorioso.

Subió hasta sus labios, lo beso, acaricio su cabello, su cuello, su cuerpo, la tentación se volvía cada vez mas fuerte, el impulso… el deseo.

Se situó detrás de el, acaricio su espalda, la beso, en un rápido moviendo de deshizo de su mono y ropa interior, tomo su miembro y lo coloco en su entrada, ambos gimieron sintiéndose el uno al otro…

Y en aquel inmenso placer dos jóvenes gemínanos, se despertaron en sus camas, por el sonido del despertador, con una pequeña humedad, no muy normal entre sus piernas …

FIN!!! No mentira jajaja soy mala verdad xD jajaja perdón pero no lo resistí xD, jajaja nuevamente mil disculpas por la tardanza no prometo nada, pero tratare en lo maximo de actualizar pronto. Mil gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic y les gusta ToT no saben lo feliz que soy jajaja

Nuevamente mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero disfruten este capitulo, y bueno su opinión es importante para mi!!... gracias por leer…

Nota: si no eres de mente abierta, sencillamente, no leas, pero los insultos, y malas criticas, fuera…

No digo que no critiquen, se aceptan las constructivas que ayuden a mejorar, pero por favor, sepan hacerlas, es de mal gusto recibir un rewier feo… gracias por leer… y espero lo disfruten


End file.
